


Paperwalls

by Stockholmsyndrom



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stockholmsyndrom/pseuds/Stockholmsyndrom
Summary: After a long day of training in Hasetsu both Yuuri and Viktor need some hands on action - seperately.For a fic exchange





	Paperwalls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BoxWineConfessions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxWineConfessions/gifts).



> This fic is a gift for boxwineconfessions. We had a fic exchange on or discord server and this is what I made of it. I hope you like it!
> 
> Original prompt: Victuri: in hasetsu they suffer and masturbate while they're literally one room away from the other.

The room was quiet. Yuuri had wished Viktor a good night in front of the door that led to his room and shuffled inside. He had tried not to let his eyes linger on the older man again, but he couldn't help it. He still remembered the way Viktor's hands had felt on his skin as he helped him stretch and work on his flexibility. Those pale long fingers on his shoulders, pressing him down... 

Yuuri flushed at the way his thoughts were spiraling into forbidden territory again. Viktor was his coach! Not for the first time since Viktor had shown up in Hasetsu did Yuuri wrestle with his impure thoughts for the other man. This was supposed to be a professional relationship, and not an opportunity to make his teenage fantasies come true! 

But Yuuri couldn't help remembering Viktor's raspy voice as he praised his stamina after hours of training. It really didn't take much for Yuuri to imagine the same voice praising Yuuri for other things, among his stamina... 

With a sigh he realized that all of this thinking about Viktor had stirred something in him yet again. He vainly glanced down at the developing tent under his covers, glaring down at his growing erection accusingly. 

He should ignore it. He had done so before. It wasn't the first time his body had betrayed him when thinking about Viktor (and it surely wouldn't be the last). He hadn't minded touching himself to thoughts of Viktor when he was a teenager, but now that he had actually met the man and didn't see him as a childhood hero and distant celebrity crush anymore, he simply couldn't stomach doing something so disrespectful and degrading to him. 

An image of Viktor’s flushed cheeks and sparkling blue eyes came unbidden and stirred him up yet again. Yuuri groaned. Just when he had almost succeeded in willing down his erection, his brain betrayed him again! 

Yuuri bit his lip. It would be so easy to just reach down and slide his hand under the covers... He would feel better after. Maybe it would even help him fall asleep faster and thus leave him better rested and in better condition to train in the morning. But it was wrong! Viktor was his friend, he didn't deserve to be thought of like a sex object... 

In the end, it was his hard-on that won the battle. Yuuri guiltily pressed his eyes shut as he palmed his cock through his boxers. He had to bite his lips again as to not let out a moan at the tought. He had been depraving himself for months. Ever since his failure in Sochi he hadn't really been in the right mindset to allow himself the simple pleasure of his hand. But now, after months with Viktor by his side every day, it felt so good. He wasn't sure why he hadn't thought of doing that sooner. It might have helped him with his initial performance of Eros. But the thought simply hadn't occurred to him. 

Slowly he started to rub his hand up and down the length of his cock, still keeping his boxers between his hand and his heated flesh. He didn't even realize how he was raising his hips into the touch every time his hand slid up. 

He wondered how Viktor's hands would feel against his cock. He had such nice and slender hands, long pianist fingers that were so very pink at the tips. That would surely make a pretty picture, wrapped around his cock. He distantly wondered whether the hands would feel warm or cool against his heated skin. 

Yuuri shuddered at the imagined feeling of icy cool hands against his cock and finally let his hand wander underneath the material of his boxers. He groaned lightly at the sensation of skin against skin. It had been so very long... 

He curled his fingers around himself, tugging on his erection and being extra careful not to make a sound. He didn't want to risk Viktor overhearing him. Who knew what Viktor would think if he heard him touching himself through the thin walls of the inn? Yuuri's cheeks flushed scarlet at the thought and he unconsciously rubbed himself a little harder. 

—

Viktor lay in his bed trying not to feel like a creep. He could have sworn he heard Yuuri moan in his room just now. It could have been his imagination but there had definitely been a little muffled sound. Yuuri probably was just groaning in his sleep. Yet Viktor couldn't help but think if maybe Yuuri was doing something very private in his bed. 

In all the time Viktor had been staying with the Katsukis, he had never heard such a sound come from Yuuri's room. Even if he was probably reading too much into things, he liked the idea of Yuuri touching himself. 

But now he couldn't shake the mental image of Yuuri with his boxers pushed down to his knees, fisting his cock, biting his plump lips and suckling on his own fingers.  
Viktor sighed around the thought, mentally cursing himself for getting himself into this situation yet again. He lightly let his fingertips trace around the hem of his underwear. He knew that thinking about Yuuri in situations like this wasn't what he was supposed to do. He wanted to help him win and it obviously took Yuuri a while until he was ready for more open affection. Viktor had a general understanding that in Japan things like holding hands and embracing or kissing each other in public were very uncommon, especially for two guys. 

But the thought of Yuuri touching himself just in the next room made him more than weak. He decided not to deny himself the pleasure tonight and pushed down his underwear so that his semi erect cock could spring free. Viktor teased the tip a little, his touch light and noncommittal. He closed his eyes, imagining it was Yuuri he was touching. He wanted nothing more than to sink to his knees and taste that pork cutlet bowl for himself. 

Training today had been especially hard on him since it was time that they were paying more attention to Yuuri's flexibility. Viktor trusted Minako but he discovered that he had a very hands on approach when it came to coaching Yuuri. It did not exactly help that his student was very responsive whenever Viktor touched him and by the end of the day they had very flushed cheeks. That certainly wasn't due to exhaustion. 

He remembered the way Yuuri had leaned into him when Viktor had assisted him with a particularly testing Ina Bauer. Yuuri had been pressed up against him for a very prolonged amount of time and Viktor had found it hard to concentrate on the task at hand. 

It didn't take Viktor long to get a little help from the small lotion bottle in his night stand. His cock was painfully hard and the visions he was creating in his head made it even harder.  
Viktor wondered how Yuuri would look, all flushed, bringing himself right to the edge. Would he deny himself release and torture himself? Viktor mused that Yuuri would look delicious, all flush and desperate to come, yet stubbornly slowing down his hand and holding off on rewarding himself. 

A small whimper escaped Viktor at the thought. He longed to kiss Yuuri, press himself against him and hold him close. In his fantasy their cocks would be rubbing against each other, Yuuri's mouth swallowing any sounds Viktor would make. He desperately wanted to taste him, kiss him deeply and be overwhelmed by him. 

Viktor's hand picked up speed. He arched his back to thrust into his hand, hot and moist. Yuuri's mouth would look so good wrapped around him. He could never resist those big brown eyes, as they would look up at him, hotness engulfing Viktor's cock and consuming his whole being. 

Viktor threw his head back at the thought, another whimper escaping his lips. He wanted to be close to Yuuri's so badly, but there was nothing he could do now. He turned his head to the side, staring at the wall that connected their rooms and just willing it to disappear.

—

Yuuri gripped his cock a little harder. He suddenly became very quiet. Had he just heard a little whimper from Viktor's room? He flushed hard. No. That couldn't be. Viktor was surely fast asleep. He couldn't be doing what Yuuri was doing right now. Viktor wouldn't lie in a room next to Yuuri and touch himself. He wouldn't slide his hands over his perfect body, tease the skin... He especially wouldn't grab a hold on his hardening cock and... 

Yuuri's cock gave a little twitch at the thought. Oh God. Viktor was so beautiful, thinking about him pleasuring himself brought Yuuri right closer to the edge. He wondered what Viktor would look like. He had seen the man naked in all his perfect glory, but he couldn't stop himself from trying to picture Viktor when he was fully erect. Yuuri was sure that Viktor had a very beautiful cock. It was probably long and elegant, just like his fingers. But maybe there was just the right amount of thickness to it. Yuuri wanted to touch it. 

He wanted Viktor's hands on him again and he wanted to have his own hands on Viktor.  
Yuuri slid his hand up and down his cock. He could feel the precum seeping out from the tip. All of his thoughts about Viktor had excited him more than he had thought possible.  
And then there was that whimper again.  
Yuuri moaned into his pillow. The thought of Viktor with his rosy cock between his fingers just wouldn't leave Yuuri alone. He could only fantasize about leaning over and giving that glorious tip a testing lick. Would Viktor taste salty? No, Yuuri was sure there was some underlying sweetness to Viktor's taste. 

His hand picked up speed as his hips started to get a little restless. He started rolling them in rhythm to the movement of his hand, slowly fucking up into his tight fist. 

He could almost feel the hands ghosting along his torso, caressing his skin and flicking at his nipples ever so slightly. 

—

Viktor threw his head back into the pillows. This time he was sure he had heated Yuuri moan. And what a beautiful sound that was! He didn't dare open his eyes, afraid that might somehow destroy what was happening. 

He and Yuuri were both touching themselves, he was sure of it. His hand caressed his cock and he fondled his balls, thinking about Yuuri doing the same thing right at this moment. Was he thinking about Viktor? And if so, what was he thinking about? 

Viktor imagined Yuuri in his lap, their cocks pressed against each other. He would hold him close, his hand resting at the small of his back, while the other would be wrapped around the both of them, lazily stroking their cocks. Yuuri with his arms around Viktor's shoulders, kissing him... His tongue playing with Viktor's lips, teasing them until they were over sensitive and swollen... Viktor would love it. 

Maybe Yuuri was thinking of Viktor's mouth around his cock, swallowing down the whole length and humming around it? Viktor would love nothing more than to swallow everything Yuuri would give him.  
And then he would lap up the mess he had made and clean Yuuri cock from shafts to tip, paying special attention to his balls, before he would lick his way between Yuuri's cheeks. 

Viktor groaned. Teasing Yuuri's hole with his tongue until he was nothing but a shuddering mess in his arms was all it took for him.  
He came into his hand with a stifled moan, not wanting to be overheard by the whole house but the thought of Yuuri's hearing him come was just too delicious to give up. 

He lay in his bed, panting. He would have to clean up himself soon, but he had not the energy yet. 

—

Yuuri bit his lip as he heard Viktor once more. He sounded close, so very close. Yuuri wanted him here in his bed, moaning onto the crook of his neck and bringing them off together. 

He wondered what Viktor's face would look like, so very close to orgasm. Did he bite his lips? Would he mind Yuuri gnawing on them, laying kisses all over his face as he came? 

Yuuri's hand moved faster, curling against the tip before sliding back down his shaft. He wanted to bury his hands in Viktor's hair, but all he had was the pale sheets of his bed. He arched his back as he gave himself one final stroke and came hard. He tried to choke back the moan that spilled over his lips, but he couldn't stay quiet. He was glad that he at least was able to hold back Viktor's name. 

-

The next morning was a quiet affair. Neither Viktor nor Yuuri seemed to be able to look each other in the eye. They did not talk about what happened the night before, didn’t even dare to think about it.

Yet when Viktor had his arms wrapped around Yuuri after a very successful run of his free skate they both smiled at each other with flushed cheeks.


End file.
